Pour son Sourire
by emi001
Summary: On est en Amérique Harry/Heaton, Doherty! Bureau du proviseur!/Pourquoi t'as peur des adultes?/Tu sais bien que je ta quitterais jamais/ On doit partir, ils nous on retrouver/ JAMIE!/ L'histoire d'une nouvelle vie, d'un nouveau départ ATTENTION REECRITURE
1. Chapter 1

Bien le Bonjour chers lecteurs! Voilà bien longtemps que l'on ne sait plus vu n'est-ce pas? Quoi qu'il en soit me voilà de retour (et Dieu seul sait pour combien de temps).

Comme vous le savez tous **CETTE FANFICTION EST UNE REEDITION **ce qui signifie bien entendu que de nombreux changements y ont été opérés. Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs m'ayant posté une review sur l'ancienne version et j'espère que vous aprécierer celle-ci.

Sans plus attendre, voici le premier chapitre!

* * *

Trois ans.

Trois ans qu'il était en fuite, la culpabilité le rongeant petit à petit.

James. Lily. Et même Harry. Merlin sait ce qu'il était advenu de lui.

Tant de souffrance par la faute de ce traître, qu'il considérait comme son ami. Mais il le retrouverait, et il le tuerait. Il s'en fit la promesse.

Poussant un soupir, Sirius ferma les yeux. Des pensées tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, toujours les mêmes.

Voilà maintenant trois ans que la tragédie qui avait détruit sa vie avait eu lieu. Voilà maintenant trois ans qu'il était en fuite, toujours en déplacement, de peur que les aurors ne le repèrent. Voilà maintenant trois ans qu'il avait abandonné Harry.

Harry...

_**_

_Un homme, de forte stature, se tenait debout au milieu d'une pièce qui devait être une cuisine, une veine battait sur sa tempe et son visage était violacé._

_Brusquement, il se précipita dans un couloir, ouvrit la porte d'un placard et attrapa violemment un objet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur._

_Il l'emmena dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter et le jeta avec une force inouïe contre le mur._

_À la grande horreur de Sirius, une tâche rouge apparu sur le sol carrelé. Il se rapprocha et constata que ce qu'il avait prit pour un objet était enfaîte un enfant, d'environ quatre ans, au petit corps couvert de bleus et de cicatrices._

_Il fit un pas en arrière, horrifié. Entre-temps, l'homme avait défait sa ceinture et avait commencé à battre l'enfant._

_Sirius regarda le petit et s'aperçu que celui-ci le fixait, le suppliant du regard._

_Un regard d'un vert émeraude._

_**_

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, effrayé.

Ce qu'il venait de voir ne pouvait être vrai, jamais Albus Dumbledore n'aurait toléré que cela se produise.

S'efforçant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées, il réfléchit.

Peut importait finalement que Dumbledore soit au courant ou non, il devait intervenir.

Son filleul se faisait battre, alors qu'il avait promit à James et Lily de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

Un regain d'énergie s'empara de son coprs. Il devait partir à sa recherche. Tant pis pour le traître, il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour le moment, sa seule priorité était d'aller sauver Harry.

_____

Aujourd'hui comme beaucoup d'autres jours, Harry avait été privé de nourriture.

Sa tante et son oncle ne se donnaient même plus la peine de chercher une excuse pour lui infliger une punition telle que celle-ci. Le petit garçon lui, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour qu'ils soient si méchants avec lui. D'après eux, il était un monstre.

Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsque soudain, on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Sa tante Pétunia alla ouvrir. De son petit placard ne lui parvenait que des sons étouffés, mais il entendit très nettement un homme crié. Il avait l'air très en colère. Son oncle, sans doutes attiré par les bruits, arriva à son tour. Il l'entendit hurlé également, puis pousser une exclamation horrifiée.

Des pas précipités retentirent sur le carrelage du hall d'entrée et s'arrêtèrent juste devant son placard. Un bruit de cliquetis se fit entendre et lentement, sa porte s'ouvrit.

Craignant que son oncle ait encore un accès de colère injustifié, Harry se recroquevilla dans un coin en position fœtale, geste qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur, ne s'étant pas encore remis de la dernière séance de coups.

Cependant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit ce ne fut pas la tête de son oncle qui apparut dans l'encadrement mais celle d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

Il parcouru la pièce du regard et, quand il vit Harry, des éclairs apparurent dans ses yeux.

Devant une telle fureur, l'enfant se colla un peu plus contre le mur.

L'homme se retourna brutalement, se redressa et sembla agripper quelque chose. L'enfant se pencha un peu pour voir se que l'homme faisait.

À sa grande horreur, il vit qu'il était entrain de serrer le cou de son oncle entre ses doigts.

- Dursley, comment avez-vous osez lever la main sur mon filleul ? Je vais vous le faire payer.

Une lueur dangereuse était apparue dans ses yeux alors que Vernon suffoquait.

Voyant cela, Harry laissa échapper une exclamation apeurée et recula précipitamment, se cognant le dos contre le mur.

L'homme dut l'entendre car il lâcha Vernon Dursley et se retourna pour faire face au petit.

Il fixa l'enfant d'un regard doux et lui sourit tendrement. Ce brusque changement de comportement effraya un peu Harry qui se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il demanda d'une toute petite voix à l'homme :

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Je suis ton parrain, Harry.

Devant l'air perdu de son filleul, il essaya de lui expliquer.

- Je m'appelle Sirius. J'étais un ami de tes parents, et je suis là pour t'emmener avec moi, loin d'ici.

Le petit resta silencieux et le regarda avec de grands yeux, ne croyant visiblement pas à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit.

- Je t'assure que c'est vrai Harry, tes parents étaient comme ma famille et toi aussi tu en fais partie.

- Alors vous êtes un monstre aussi, dit le petit avec conviction.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Un monstre ?

- Oui, oncle Vernon y dit que papa et maman c'était des monstres. Et moi aussi.

L'homme parut scandalisé.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Harry. Et tes parents non plus !

- Mais oncle Vernon a dit…

- Oublie ça. Ecoute, tu n'as plus à te soucier de ce qu'ils disaient désormais. Tout ce qui compte c'est que nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Ni tes parents, ni toi, ni moi.

Harry semblait s'être détendu en écoutant les paroles de cet étrange homme, bizarrement il lui faisait confiance même s'il ne le connaissait pas.

Lorsque Sirius lui tendit la main, il la prit sans hésitation. Mais au moment où il se releva une douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'échine et il se plia sous la douleur. Sirius le rattrapa, et le dévisagea avec inquiétude. Doucement, il redressa l'enfant avant de lui enlever son t-shirt avec précaution. Son petit torse était maculé de sang, parfois encore frais. Les yeux bleu acier de Sirius foncèrent à cette vue et ces mains commencèrent à trembler de rage. Il essaya de se calmer afin de ne pas effrayer Harry et tenta de le rassurer par un sourire. Cependant, il ignorait comment il allait soigner toutes ces blessures, les seuls sortilèges qu'il connaissait en matière de médicomagie étant le sortilège d'antidouleur et l'episkey. Mais il n'était pas sur que ce dernier sort soit très approprié pour un enfant de bas âge. Se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, il se contenta d'appliquer le sortilège d'antidouleur et de faire apparaitre des bandages autour de son torse et de ses jambes afin d'arrêter le saignement des blessures encore récentes. Sentant la douleur disparaitre totalement, Harry offrit à son parrain un sourire étincelant et celui-ci sentit une chaleur se propager dans sa poitrine à cette vue. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressentit une telle chose. Sirius Black venait de renaître.

* * *

Je sais que ce premier chapitre n'a pas subi énormément de modification mais ça sera plus flagrant dans les chapitres à venir.

PS: Pour ceux qui auraient lu ce premier chapitre avant le 22 janvier 2009, j'ai réédité ce chapitre ainsi que le suivant. Cela est dû au fait qu'un lecteur m'a fait remarqué que certaines de mes phrases avaient été malencontreusement été supprimée.


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous remet déjà le second chapitre, j'en ai déjà écrit deux ou trois autres mais étant donné que j'aime faire ma sadique, je vous les posterais à deux ou trois jours d'intervalles :)

Enjoy!

PS: Pour ceux qui auraient lu ce premier chapitre avant le 22 janvier 2009, j'ai réédité ce chapitre ainsi que le précédent. Cela est dû au fait qu'un lecteur m'a fait remarqué que certaines de mes phrases avaient été malencontreusement été supprimée.

* * *

- On est où? demanda une petite voix endormie.

Sirius tourna la tête vers son filleul.

- On est en Amérique, Harry.

- Namérique ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Amérique. C'est un pays. Notre nouveau pays.

Après être allé récupérer Harry chez les Dursley, Sirius avait transplané au quatre coin du monde de façon à ce qu'on ne le retrouve pas à l'aide de sa trace magique. Il s'était procuré une nouvelle baguette magique en France et avait pu vider le nouveau compte en banque qu'il s'était aménager peu de temps après sa fuite, avant que les aurors ne se mettent à sa recherche.

Il avait longtemps chercher une solution afin de soigner les blessures d'Harry sans se faire repérer. En effet, il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas se rendre chez un médicomage alors qu'il était mondialement rechercher. De plus, user de la métamorphose sur Harry lui était impossible tant que le petit était dans cet état. La médecine moldue n'était pas non plus une solution, non seulement parce que la guérison d'Harry prendrait bien trop de temps, mais également parce que les 'médaquin' l'accuseraient probablement d'avoir battu son filleul. Il se retrouvait donc coincer et le pire était que les blessures du petit commençaient à s'infecter.

Répugnant à se rendre dans des endroits peu recommandables, il n'eut pourtant pas la choix et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans la boutique d'un étrange sorcier Bulgare. Celui-ci usaient de moyens peu conventionnels afin de guérir toutes sortes de maladies. Il lui avait été recommandé par le gérant de l'hôtel dans lequel ils logeaient temporairement. Il était difficile de déterminer l'âge exacte du Bulgare, mais Sirius calcula qu'il devait avoir entre trente et quarante ans. Il boitillait légèrement, mais c'était la seule chose notable dans son apparence. Il avait tout d'un homme normal. Pour soigner Harry il se contenta d'appliquer une drôle de pâte sur chacune de ses blessures. Son odeur avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable, on aurait dit un mélange entre de la menthe, du citron et de l'orange. Le tout étant pour le moins étonnant. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes enduites, les blessures s'effacèrent les unes après les autres en émettant une lueur orangée. Étrangement, une fois que toutes les traces de coups eurent disparues du petit corps d'Harry, le sorcier refusa de se faire payer, avançant que l'enfant le rembourserait amplement dans le futur.

Après cette étrange rencontre, Sirius et Harry se rendirentà Sofia afin de prendre l'avion en direction de New-York. Pour cela, il avait magiquement créé de faux papiers moldus et avait modifié leurs noms. Harry serait désormais James Heaton, en l'honneur de celui qui lui avait donné la vie et Sirius, qui se présenta comme étant son père, se nommerait Charlie Heaton. Pour plus de précautions, Sirius modifia également quelque peu l'apparence de Harry. S'il préservait la couleur de ses yeux ainsi que l'aspect de ses cheveux, la forme de son visage, qui pour l'instant gardait ses traits enfantins, hériterait à l'avenir des traits aristocratiques de son parrain. En grandissant son visage deviendrait plus fin et plus marqué que celui de son père. Il modifia également sa carrure et le petit prit quelques centimètres et s'épaissit un peu. Ces changements n'étaient pas fortement visible pour l'instant, mais Sirius savait que ce serait flagrant une fois qu'il grandirait. Sirius modifia également sa propre apparence et remplaça avec difficulté sa belle chevelure par l'indomptable crinière des Potter.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atterrit, ils quittèrent l'aéroport et prirent un taxi jusqu'à Manatthan. Ils s'installèrent dans un duplex que Sirius avait acheté dans l'Upper East Side, aux abords de Central Park. Durant les jours qui suivirent, Sirius entreprit d'aller déposer son argent dans une banque moldue puis fit appel à un décorateur afin d'aménager correctement son appartement et alla inscrire Harry à la maternelle. Il s'occupa également de toutes les affaires dont-ils auraient besoin au quotidien tel que les vêtements, les jouets,…

Un jour, alors que Sirius donnait son bain au petit, il remarqua qu'une sorte de tatouage lui enserrait l'avant bras droit, chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Le dessin était indescriptible, il était d'un beau brun sombre et les lignes qui le composaient s'entrelaçaient, entourant la moitié de son avant bras jusqu'au poignet. Il essaya de le faire disparaître à l'aide de de la magie mais celui-ci semblait être indélébile. Alors il tenta de déterminer ce qui l'avait provoqué mais tout ce qu'il pu savoir était que ce tatouage était d'origine magique. Inquiet, il décida de faire des recherches mais dû s'avouer vaincu au bout de quelques mois. Ce tatouage était un véritable mystère.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, James -que Charlie surnommait Jamie- s'épanouissait de plus en plus. Son parrain avait prit soin de lui, s'en était occupé patiemment et au bout de quelques temps toutes ses craintes avaient finies par s'estomper. Charlie s'aperçu bien vite que sous la carapace que Jamie s'était forgé chez les Dursley se cachait un petit garçon joyeux et pétillant de malice. Il était très éveillé pour son âge et tellement mignon qu'il était impossible de ne pas craquer face à ses grands yeux vert émeraude. Un jour, alors que Charlie se baladait dans Central Park avec Jamie sur les épaules, il remarqua que beaucoup de femmes se retournaient sur leur passage. Riant intérieurement, il s'amusa à leur faire des sourires charmeurs, les faisant rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Il s'aperçu que son succès auprès de la gente féminine avait augmenté depuis qu'il avait Jamie.

Environ un an après s'être installé à Manhattan, Charlie décida de se trouver un emploi. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, étant le dernier héritier des Black, l'une des plus anciennes et des plus riches familles sorcières du monde mais par souci de bien s'intégrer dans la communauté non-magique de cet état, il préféra toutefois chercher du travail.

Il en trouva un à deux pas de chez lui dans une agence de publicité apparemment assez réputée. Il avait passé l'entretient d'embauche assez facilement, bien sûr grâce à son cv -qu'il avait pris soin de créé magiquement- mais aussi grâce au charme qui se dégageait de lui et qui en avait toujours fait quelqu'un de naturellement attirant.

Son acharnement au travail bien fait et son enthousiasme lui valurent une promotion dès son deuxième mois de travail, Charlie Heaton devint en à peine plus d'un an l'un des plus gros promoteur publicitaire de New York.

Cependant, il se débrouillait toujours pour rentrer chez lui tous les soirs et pour avoir ses week-ends afin de s'occuper de son fils. Il avait d'ailleurs instauré une petite tradition le samedi matin, il s'agissait d'une petite balade à Central Park en compagnie de son filleul.

_____

Lorsque Jamie eut six ans, Charlie l'inscrit dans l'une des meilleures écoles publique de la région, répugnant à le mettre dans un établissement privé.

Le jour de la rentrée, Charlie ne pu s'empêcher d'être fier de celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son fils. Il était à croquer dans son petit uniforme. Une cravate bleu reposait sur sa chemise blanche déjà chiffonnée sur laquelle se dessinait fièrement le blason de l'école. Le tout était assorti d'un pantalon bleu marine et de chaussures noires.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'école, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le grand bâtiment en briques rouges et observèrent les élèves se presser à l'intérieur. Charlie remarqua que son fils se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tout en se passant régulièrement la main dans les cheveux, signe de sa nervosité. Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait huit heures vingt-quatre. Son fils devrait rentré dans exactement six minutes. Il croisa le regard de Jamie et y perçu, derrière cette lueur malicieuse qui ne quittait jamais son regard, un mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation.

Il lui adressa un sourire complice qu'il lui rendit aussitôt.

- N'oublie pas de…

- Oui, je sais papa, je dois me tenir tranquille, être attentif en cours et obéir au professeur, dit l'enfant en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le sourire de Charlie s'élargit.

- Pas du tout, dit-il, sous le regard étonné de Jamie. J'allais juste te dire faire beaucoup de farce et de te faire pleins d'amis et surtout, surtout, d'embêter un maximum tes professeurs. En clair, soit le digne descendant des maraudeurs, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il avait en effet parlé à Jamie de l'histoire des maraudeurs. Il lui avait aussi expliqué qu'ils étaient tous deux des sorciers, tous comme ses parents et il lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il connaissait du monde de la magie. L'enfant savait même la pratiquer, son père ayant installé sur la maison un sortilège pour que le ministère ne les détecte pas. Il s'était beaucoup entraîné avec la baguette de Charlie et connaissait déjà bon nombre de sortilège.

Jamie lui fit un énorme sourire, ses yeux plus pétillants que jamais.

- Bien mon commandant, il sera fait selon vos désir, dit-il en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Repos, soldat, dit son père en riant.

Ils se retournèrent de nouveau vers l'école et l'observèrent un moment. La cloche sonna, les faisant sursauter.

- Alors, prêt ? demandaCharlie, le regard toujours rivé sur le bâtiment.

- Paré, répondit Jamie dans un souffle.

- Courage bonhomme, dit son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, provoquant un grognement de la part de Jamie qui le fit pouffé.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de partir en courant en direction de la grande porte d'entrée avant d'être en retard.

Charlie observa un long moment la porte par laquelle était passé son fils, se remémorant chacune des années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'ils s'étaient enfui tous les deux et depuis tout ce temps il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de l'Angleterre ou même du monde magique. Il se doutait qu'on était toujours à sa recherche mais étant lui-même un ancien auror il savait parfaitement qu'ils seraient incapable de le retrouver étant donner qu'il connaissait toutes les techniques employées lors de chasses à l'homme telles que celle-ci. Ce qui le peinait le plus c'était de ne pas savoir ce que devenait Remus et surtout de le laisser ainsi dans l'ignorance. Mais il savait également que prendre contact avec lui serait plus que suicidaire.

* * *

Voilà, encore une fois j'espère que vous l'aurez aimé, vous pourrez remarquer que j'ai modifié quelques incohérences et ajouté des passages ici et là.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Commençons par le commencement: RAR:

_**Didi64270:** Salut! En effet il y avait une petite erreur dans les chapitres, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. J'espère que tu aimeras les prochains chapitres!_

Ensuite, j'ai juste remarqué que beaucoup de personnes ajoutaient cette fic dans leur story alert sans posté aucunes reviews. Bien sûr je n'oblige personne mais toujours est-il qu'un simple petit commentaire fait énormément plaisir. Mais bon, passons à l'histoire!

* * *

-Bonjour les enfants, je me présente je suis Miss Sanders et je serais votre professeur cette année.

Alors que les autres élèves disaient bonjour à leur professeur, Jamie se mit à les observer un par un. La fille à côté de qui il était assis semblait intimidée par tous les enfants qu'il y avait dans la pièce et il lui fit un sourire réconfortant pour la rassurer. Elle lui en rendit un étincelant avant de reporter son attention sur la femme qui était toujours entrain de parler. Les autres semblaient également apeurés, il remarqua d'ailleurs que plusieurs avaient encore les yeux rouges et gonflés du aux pleurs. Cependant celui qui attira son attention n'avait absolument pas l'air effrayé. Il se trouvait seul au fond de la classe, à côté de la fenêtre et regardait la rue grouillante de monde, les yeux dans le vague. Ses yeux verts absinthe étaient marqués par deux grosses cernes et son visage halé semblait chiffonné de fatigue. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormis depuis des semaines.

Pendant l'heure du déjeuner, il remarqua que le garçon n'était pas à la cantine comme les autres. Intrigué, il réussi à sortir sans se faire repérer par un professeur et se faufila jusqu'au bâtiment principal, là où se trouvait sa classe. Il découvrit le garçon, assis dans la pièce qui servait de garderie, occuper à regarder des dessins animés. Se demandant comment l'enfant avait réussi à pénétré dans la pièce, il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés sans rien dire. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il remarqua que le garçon lui jetait des coups d'œil réguliers. Lorsque le dessin animé pris fin, l'autre coupa la télévision et se tourna vers lui, l'air à la fois curieux et soupçonneux.

-T'iras pas le dire à Miss Sanders, pas vrai? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Jamie éclata alors franchement de rire et lui tendit la main.

-Jamie Heaton.

L'autre hésita un instant avant de la lui serrer.

-Lucas Doherty, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. (NdA: Je prononce Lucas à l'anglaise pour ceux qui préfèrent)

Ils restèrent ensemble durant le reste de la semaine mais pas une seule fois Jamie ne demanda à Lucas pourquoi il ne restait jamais avec les autres enfants tout comme il évitait soigneusement de parler de sa vie familiale, ayant remarqué que le sujet était sensible. Il remarqua également que Lucas n'apportait jamais de déjeuner, alors il commença à apporter une double ration à l'école, partageant avec son ami.

En une semaine à peine ils s'étaient déjà fait remarqués, que ce soit par les élèves où par les surveillant. En classe, ils étaient toujours assis l'un à côté de l'autre et s'amusaient sans faire attention aux leçons. La professeur avait déjà essayé de les séparer mais ils s'envoyaient sans cesse des petits mots ce qui perturbait encore plus le cours. Ils avaient déjà visité le bureau du proviseur à deux reprises et les parents avaient été contacter. Charlie n'était pas intervenu, sachant que de toute façon son fils faisait probablement parti des meilleurs élèves de la classe, ce qui était aussi le cas de Lucas qui, étrangement, savait déjà lire et écrire. Les deux enfants n'avaient pourtant pas sauter de classe étant donner qu'aucuns des parents ne semblaient le vouloir.

Les élèves de la classe étaient intrigués par ces deux enfants qui ne parlaient à personne et qui n'obéissaient jamais. La seule personne que l'on n'ait jamais vu parler à l'un des deux était Sixtine Tyler, la même petite fille qui se trouvait à côté de Jamie le premier jour. Il venait lui parler de temps en temps et lui envoyait parfois des mots en classe. Elle appréciait ce garçon mystérieux parce qu'il arrivait toujours à la faire rire.

Un jour, Charlie vint chercher Jamie à la sortie des cours et fut surpris de ne pas le trouver dans la cours de récréation. Partant à sa recherche, il le trouva enfin dans un couloir du bâtiment principal en compagnie d'un autre enfant et d'une dame qui devait être une surveillante. Celle-ci semblait les réprimander pour une quelconque bêtise qu'ils avaient fait. Charlie observa amusé le comportement de son fils.

Les deux enfants gardaient la tête obstinément baissée, dans une attitude penaude.

Soudain, Jamie releva la tête et regarda la dame droit dans les yeux. Il la fixa un long moment et l'infirmière arrêta ses remontrance, visiblement étonnée. Jamie lui offrit un grand sourire charmeur, suivit d'un clin d'œil, achevant la pauvre femme, qui partit sans leur donner de punition.

Charlie explosa littéralement de rire, faisant sursauter les deux enfants. Quand il aperçu son père, Jamie couru jusqu'à lui et lui sauta dans les bras.

Charlie le souleva et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, provoquant un grognement de la part de l'enfant.

L'étreinte prit fin et Jamie se retourna afin de faire les présentation. Cependant, au moment où il allait parler il s'aperçu de l'absence de son ami.

-Ben, il est passé où?

Charlie chercha également l'enfant du regard et, s'apercevant qu'il avait quitté le couloir, haussa les épaules.

-Il a dû être intimidé. C'est pas grave tu me le présentera une autre fois.

Plusieurs mois passèrent et Jamie apprit à apprivoiser le caractère de Lucas. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ce dernier était un vrai boute-en-train, il avait un caractère fonceur et était très énergique. Il paraissait presque super actif quelques fois. Il aimaient les blagues au moins autant que Charlie et Jamie et ne cessait de faire le pitre. Cependant, dès qu'un adulte se trouvait près de lui, il changeait totalement d'attitude. Il devenait poli et froid, et se tenait tranquille sans dire un seul mot. Même en classe lorsqu'ils s'amusaient tous deux au fond de la pièce, Jamie voyait bien que son ami n'était pas aussi expansif qu'à son habitude. Si les autres élèves avaient remarqués qu'il devenait soudain très calme lorsque la professeur s'adressait à lui, ils ne l'avaient cependant jamais vus comme il était réellement et pour eux la différence n'était que minime. Mais pour Jamie, ce changement de comportement était toujours très impressionnant. Cependant il ne fit aucuns commentaires, se contentant d'essayer d'attirer l'attention des adultes sur lui plutôt que sur Lucas, ayant bien remarqué que le problème venait d'eux.

Il faisait confiance à son ami, et il savait qu'il se confierait à lui le moment venu.

L'année s'écoula, et l'amitié qui liait Lucas et Jamie ne fit que se renforcer. Le proviseur finit par les séparer, envoyant Jamie dans une autre classe en espérant qu'ainsi ils se calmeraient, cependant ils continuèrent à se retrouver dans la salle de garderie tous les midis, mangeant et regardant des dessins animés, Jamie ignorant toujours comment Lucas se procurait la clé. Peu à peu, se lassant des cartoons, ils commencèrent à s'imaginer tout un tas de tours et de blagues à jouer aux élèves et aux professeurs.

C'est ainsi que l'école se vit transformée en véritable champ de foire. Les blagues tombaient n'importe où, n'importe quand et le pire pour les professeurs était qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à découvrir qui était à l'origine de ce chaos. Ainsi des bancs furent remplis de poussière de craie, toutes sortes d'animaux furent cachés dans les sacs des élèves et des enseignants, la machine à café de la salle des professeurs explosa, déversant tout son contenu sur des copies, le bureau du proviseur fut redécoré au papier toilette et sa voiture fut recouverte d'œuf frais. Au fur et à mesure que les enfants grandissait, leur imagination se développait.

C'est comme ça qu'un an plus tard ils usèrent de dispositifs tels que les sonneries des cartes d'anniversaire qu'ils fourrèrent dans les cahiers de dictées de chacun des élèves afin que dès qu'ils l'ouvrent une véritable cacophonie envahisse la classe. Les vêtements des élèves se trouvant en cours de sport furent suspendus dans les arbres qui bordaient la cours, l'alarme à incendie fut déclenchée à plusieurs reprises, la sonnerie fut modifié afin de sonner toute les trois minutes,… Un jour, ils réussirent même l'exploit de faire en sorte que les trois quart des élèves ne viennent pas en cours en créant un faux document qui prévenait les étudiants que ce jour-là était un jour férié. Ils avaient donné ces documents aux délégués de chaque classe afin qu'ils les distribuent. Et tout cela au nez et à la barbe des enseignant. Chaque année apportait son lot de problème pour l'école. Une seule et unique fois ils s'étaient fait prendre. C'était le jour où ils essayèrent de faire exploser des ballons d'eau au beau milieu de la cantine. Heureusement pour eux, ce ne fut pas un surveillant qui les surpris mais Sixtine Tyler, la petite brune avec laquelle Jamie parlait lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Ils ne s'étaient plus réellement parlé depuis son changement de classe mais ils continuaient à se saluer lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Lorsqu'elle compris ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, un éclat de malice illumina ses yeux bleus et elle sortit à reculons, un joli sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE! Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez, je ne sais pas exactement quand je posterais le prochain mais vous n'aurez pas à attendre très longtemps n'ayez crainte ;)

Une petite review? :p


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4! Les prochains chapitres prendront probablement un peu plus de temps avant d'être publiés à cause du travail qui m'attend.

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissés une review, je tâcherais d'y répondre au plus vite.

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt six ans que Charlie avait arraché Jamie à sa famille d'accueil, le sauvant ainsi d'une mort certaine. Vivre avec son parrain avait eut un impact considérable sur le comportement de l'enfant. Alors qu'auparavant il était docile et réservé c'était maintenant un petit garçon sûr de lui et très expansif qui usait et abusait de son adorable bouille afin d'obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait. Sa rencontre avec Lucas fut aussi un événement important dans sa vie. Une amitié très forte unissait désormais les deux petits et on ne les voyaient jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ce lien fraternel qui s'était tissé entre eux, Charlie le connaissait bien et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre cette amitié et celle qu'il entretenait à l'époque avec James. Il lui semblait que le passé se répétait et s'il était heureux pour son fils, une peur sourde s'emparait tout de même de lui lorsqu'il pensait à ce qu'il arriverait si Jamie et Lucas venait à être séparés. Il savait parfaitement ce que c'était de perdre un être cher et ne supportait pas l'idée que son petit Jamie ait un jour à endurer ça. La nuit où il avait perdu James était l'une des plus sombre de toute sa vie et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps de Lily à l'étage.

Sa petite fleur de Lys comme il l'appelait, sa sœur tellement forte et fragile à la fois. Il l'avait trouvée là, allongée sur le sol, ses yeux d'habitude rieurs reflétant une angoisse profonde.

Ses souvenirs remontèrent doucement à la surface alors qu'il se remémorait cette sombre nuit.

Il se rappellerait toujours le jour où Lily et lui s'étaient rapprochés. C'était à Poudlard lors de leur cinquième année. A cette époque, Lily et James était encore incapable de rester dans la même pièce sans se disputer.

Peu de temps après la rentrée, Lily c'était vu remettre une lettre par le Professeur Dumbledore. Il s'agissait d'une petite enveloppe d'un bleu nuit qui avait pour sordide attribution d'annoncer la mort d'un proche. Plusieurs semaines se passèrent sans que personne ne soit au courant de la situation, mis à part les professeur et le directeur du collège. Rien n'avait changé dans le comportement de Lily, elle continuait à aller en cours, à répondre aux questions de ses professeurs, à rire, à sourire..

Mais un soir alors que Sirius rentrait d'un expédition aux cuisines, il entendit des sanglots provenant d'une salle de classe qu'il savait abandonnée depuis longtemps. Intrigué, il pénétra discrètement dans la pièce afin de voir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il fut presque choqué de constater qu'il s'agissait de la fière Lily Evans, celle que tout le monde surnommait La Tigresse. Il fut pris d'un élan de compassion devant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait: assise en position fœtale dans un des coins de la grande pièce, les bras replier autour de ses jambes, on aurait dis une enfant perdue, prise au piège dans un monde qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Sa tête reposait sur l'un de ses bras, ses cheveux collant à son visage à cause des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Ses deux grands yeux dans lesquels transparaissait un tourbillon de sentiments: la haine, l'incertitude, le désespoir,… Il fut incapable de déterminer lequel semblait dominer. Il sentit alors un nœud se former dans son ventre lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'elle le dévisageait, bouleversée. Il referma la porte et s'approcha lentement. Une fois en face d'elle il s'agenouilla afin d'être à sa hauteur et c'est alors qu'il aperçu l'enveloppe chiffonnée qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle la serrait tellement fort que ses jointures en était devenues blanches. Il essaya de la lui prendre mais elle ne voulu pas lâcher prise. Il la força à ouvrir la main, pris le papier, et le déchira lentement devant elle avant de jeter les morceaux de l'autre côté de la pièce, le plus loin possible de Lily. Elle le regarda d'un air perdu et, sans réfléchir, il l'entoura de ses deux bras, l'enserrant étroitement contre son torse. Elle se laissa faire, s'abandonnant à cette étreinte chaleureuse. Il la serra fort. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était plus seule. Il sentit ses sanglots redoubler et mouiller sa chemise mais il ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment que sa douleur s'apaise. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il pris son menton en coupe et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait plus calme, les sentiments apparaissant auparavant dans l'océan de son regard laissant place à un seul: l'incompréhension. Il approcha alors son visage du sien et le couvrit de baisers. Il embrassa son front, ses paupières, ses pommettes, et termina par ses lèvres. C'était un baiser léger, comme un papillon se posant doucement au coin de sa bouche. Mais lorsqu'il recula, il sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux avant d'attirer lentement sa tête en avant. Lily s'empara de ses lèvres et les emprisonna dans un baiser brûlant, passionné. Elle semblait y mettre tous ses sentiments et Sirius y répondit avec une infinie douceur. Lorsqu'ils y mirent fin, tous deux étaient haletants et Sirius percevait les battements rapides du cœur de Lily contre sa poitrine.

Cependant, lorsqu'il la vit déboutonner sa chemise, il la repoussa lentement. C'était probablement la première fois que Sirius Black repoussait une jeune fille, mais il ne voulait pas de ça avec Lily, et surtout pas à ce moment-là. Elle du comprendre car elle lâcha prise et se rassit dos au mur. Sirius la rejoignit, passant un bras autour d'elle. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent là, ensemble, tout simplement.

Par la suite Lily et Sirius continuèrent à se voir régulièrement mais en toute amitié. Ils le cachèrent aux autres sachant les problèmes auxquels ils seraient confrontés si leur amitié venait à être dévoilée, autant du côté de leurs amis que de leurs ennemis. Lorsqu'en septième année Sirius s'aperçu des sentiments que Lily ressentait pour James, il fit tout pour les mettre ensemble et ses efforts finirent pas payer. Le jour où ils se marièrent, Sirius fut le plus heureux des hommes. Sa 'famille' était enfin réunie.

Le drame du 31 octobre resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire parce que ce soir-là, il avait perdu tout ce qu'il avait. Heureusement il lui restait Jamie, celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, et jamais il ne supporterait de le voir souffrir.

* * *

Petite note à part: De nouveau à toutes les personnes qui rajoutent cette histoire dans leur **Story Alert**, ce serait sympa de laisser une review en passant parce que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux mais mes reviews stagnent ce n'est pas très encourageant..


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous lecteurs,

Comme vous l'avez probablement déjà constaté, cette fic a depuis longtemps été abandonnée en raison d'une paresse profonde et d'un manque d'inspiration. La raison pour laquelle je poste cette note aujourd'hui est pour vous tenir informé que l'une de mes lectrices a repris cette fanfiction, avec mon accord. Après de nombreux échanges d'e-mails, on en est venu à la conclusion qu'il serait préférable que je garde un droit de véto sur chaque chapitre publié, afin d'être sûr que cette histoire ne soit pas dénaturée. Pas de panique cependant, je n'abuserais pas de ce droit et l'auteur gardera une bonne marge de liberté. Elle a tout de même décidé de garder mes idées d'origine, dont je lui ai fait part. Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire sur cette note, j'y répondrais.

Je poste ici l'adresse web du profile de l'auteur: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2096231/xX-Khiri-Elle-Xx

L'histoire est intitulée Pour son sourire Reprise.

Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier de m'avoir suivie et soutenue pendant tout ce temps et espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rancune de ne jamais avoir terminer cette histoire.

Merci encore, emi001.


End file.
